clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:EternalMagma/Mise à jour
The title is french for "Update" Hello, and this is my first attempt at one of those huge blogs that TurtleShroom does, you know, those really long blog posts? First off, Reach is here, as you may have heard before, I am trying to get my rank up to Lt. Colonel; ⎳ I recently made Forum:Raise the bar. It got deleted 3 times and I'd say... I nearly had 40 replies. Me and TurtleShroom (and Z K) spoke after it got deleted and we discussed the point of it. I understand now that I can post this kind of stuff and set these rules naturally, since it seems they're already happening right now. It was taken out of proportion, but at least it's settled. Dan, however, freaked out and thought I wanted swearing and people with machine guns killing off penguins. So he quits. Okay.... http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tut5pRpyIeo&NR=1 Raise the bar, or rather as it's called, RTB, is now closed, and I hope it'll come naturally with our contributors. In other news, my grandmother is slowly slipping away, which means I may go up to her location at some point this year to see her, so if I am inactive, I request to not be demoted in these times. If I do have to leave, I will make a blog, telling you about my time and that I have returned. But, even if I do that, expect more inactivity as it may then be a time of mourning for me. That engineer's a spah! Sorry about that. On the note of TF2, I am trying to make TF2 Gmod videos and YTPMVs on my brother's laptop. This means, if I take the time to stop being lazy and work on one, and if my brother doesn't nag me every 3 seconds, I may take some time if I am to make a successful video. Actually, this next part is something I tried to bring up at one point. :I have noticed that less and less people are visiting. Before you tell me, I understand that people may view without registering, but now it's even less frequent users. Unique users, now, they're pains. It's not their fault, but when they join, they make a bad article, we delete it or change it, they ragequit. If they stop coming, we lose unique users. But the problem with FREQUENT users stopping coming, is that we don't get moderation to STOP these bad pages from existing, nor do we get a lot of editing done. TS barely gets on, same as Explorer, Z K has inactivity, Austin's inactive, pretty much, Dan's quit, Akbaboy's inactive, but worst of all..I haven't seen Iceflower in ages. Please expect depression and sadness from me since I miss her a lot and must now wait for her to return. I thought that RTB could draw in new users, but now we've comprimised. Updates ahoy! and Rewrites ahoy!. Yes, after the war, a HUGE rewrite may leave you confused. Metalmanager's appearence, accent, personality and relationships will be changed. I nearly have the whole war finished, but this is your LAST CHANCE to request an appearence in it. The major storyline blocks are coming up and you may not get your character in. I currently have... * Akbaboy * Amigopen *TSP * Explorer 767 and * Mabel to appear in it. Now, I may have to end this blog, I don't think I got close enough to how long TS' posts are but I tried. My attitude has been "rewritten". Say goodbye to the argumentitive, depressed and hateful MM, and say hello to a nicer, more understanding but still slightly depressed MM. That is all from me, good bye, my fellow penguins and puffles. (and terns and puffles and bean humans and other creatures) -- 19:36, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:Important posts